


Rope Burn

by mintylix



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, He loves his Boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Ohm is a barista lol, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Tharn Thara Kirigun, Restraining Orders, Sexual Abuse, Swearing, Tharn is a cheeseball, They've been dating for 2 years at this point, Type is a brat, but a cute one, cute dates, dw tharn protects his baby, its pretty chill for a while ngl, possesive tharn, return of past abuser, scared type thiwat, tharn is so sweet, the man has a mental illness istg, they get boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintylix/pseuds/mintylix
Summary: Type had gotten off the phone with his dad and was telling Tharn about what they talked about when his eyes locked onto a figure in the distance. His blood ran cold. He felt the world sway under his feet and he gripped onto his boyfriend in an attempt to steady himself.Suddenly he was eleven again. In a dingy poorly lit room somewhere in Phuket. There were ropes tied around his hands and ankles.“Ai’ Tharn.” He couldn’t breathe. It was a wonder how the words were able to escape his body and travel into the air. They were so light. Type didn’t expect his boyfriend to hear him at all. He wasn’t paying attention to his boyfriend anymore though. He was frozen in place, staring at a man in the distance making their way towards them.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 277





	Rope Burn

“Ai’Tharn,” Type pouted. “You said we would get boba after our movie but instead you dragged me to this music store. I wanna try the new strawberry mango flavor.” Type whined as Tharn looked at different drumsticks. The pair Type had given Tharn for his birthday a couple weeks ago had been worn from use and finally snapped at his last practice. Tharns actually surprised they didn’t break sooner. 

“Baby, I promise after I pick out a new pair of drumsticks we can grab that new boba you wanted to try.” Tharn grinned at Type bashfully. “I’ll even throw in a couple kisses and cuddles if you want me to.” Type scrunched his nose in an attempt to hide his blush and shoved Tharn away from him.

“Bleh.” Type stuck out his tongue in mock disgust while his boyfriend just smiled back at him, his eyes turning into crescents. “You’re just a big cheese ball underneath that bad boy aura and physique.”

“But you still love me.” Tharn sang as he turned back to inspect drumsticks while Type rolled his eyes. 

Tharn was right, of course. Type loved Tharn with all his heart, why else would he have spent the last two years putting up with his nonsense? They were both utterly whipped for each other and made one another better people. Over the two years they had been together Type started to calm down, he wasn’t a little angry ball of fire anymore. In fact, Type had been violence free for four months. No fights, no hitting, no yelling. Tharn had changed him and the effects were starting to be shown full force. 

Naturally, Tharn was proud of his boyfriend for overcoming his anger problems. Type had struggled for so long with them. In the beginning it was hard for both of them. Tharn didn’t want to see his fluffball beat himself up after strong words were said and fights occurred, so he put up a front and pretended like the words didn’t affect him. He knew they weren’t intentional, but he was still hurt. Tharn pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind every time though and brought Type to the front. He would do anything for his baby and if that meant enduring a few hurtful words so be it.

However, Tharn was getting concerned lately. After a little disagreement or unimportant fight Type wouldn’t blow up at Tharn like before, one day he just went quiet and he's been like that ever since. Tharn understood this as Type’s way to calm himself down before he would say something he regretted, but the musician wonders that one day if Type keeps holding back his words he may keep something important from his boyfriend. Tharn would find a way to drag it out of him somehow if that were to ever happen, he’d make sure of it.

As the couple exited the store hand in hand they made their way over to the boba shop, Brewly Yours. Type wasn’t a big fan of the name, he thought it was too cutesy for him the first time Tharn begged him to try their tapioca. As he entered though, he fell in love with the atmosphere. The way his boyfriend’s face lit up when they received their boba made him love the shop even more and Type decided it was his new favorite hang space. 

“Tharn, Type,” a barista smiled at them as they made their way to counter. “The usual?”

“Not today P’Ohm,” Tharn beamed as Type bounced next to him. “Type wants to try your new Strawberry Mango flavor and I’ll just have an iced coffee with tapioca.”

“I’ll get right to it.” Ohm swiftly turned around as the couple stood waiting for their drinks and looked at the merchandise. They received a couple of glances from curious customers but Tharn just smiled at them as his boyfriend remained blissfully unaware leaning on his shoulder. He wondered if one day he and Type would be able to show affection in public without getting observed like animals in a cage. It was fine if they didn’t hold hands or touch, no one expected them to be gay or in a relationship with one another based on their looks. But the moment Tharn put his hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back, or grabbed his hand, or the rare times when Type initiated contact, they would be stared at. Prying eyes wanting to know everything about their personal life, quiet whispers from strangers aimed towards their companions about what the gay couple was doing. Even the occasional glares thrown at them from homophobic passersby or jealous girls. 

“N’Tharn, your drinks are ready.” Ohm’s voice pulled Tharn out of his thoughts and the smile that was fading from his face quickly returned as his boyfriend made a noise of happiness at the declaration. Nothing would be unbearable as long as Type was by his side. He could handle the stares and weird looks. 

“Thank you P’Ohm,” Type trotted over and grabbed the drinks as Tharn pulled out his wallet and paid. The soccer player took a sip of his drink and his eyes instantly lit up. Most people wouldn’t take Type to be the kind of person to enjoy desserts or overly sweet drinks based on his exterior personality, but in reality he loved them as much as a little kid enjoys them. “Who came up with this recipe P’Ohm? The strawberry tea pairs perfectly with the mango when you bite into the pearl.”

“The owner did actually, but she usually isn’t around here when you guys come so I don’t know if you’ve met her before.” Ohm handed the card back to Tharn and waved goodbye as the boys made their way out of the store.”Have a nice day! I’ll text you the next time I know she's coming in.”

“Sounds good! Bye P’Ohm.” The boys waied as they exited the store and made their way towards some tables by the water fountain. They were discussing Tharn’s new song his band was working on when Type’s phone started to ring. 

“It's my Dad,” Type grimaced and started walking a little slower than Tharn. “I'll be just a second.” Tharn nodded and sipped on his coffee as he pulled out his phone checking if he had missed any texts or calls while out with Type. In reality he was trying to be discreet and listen to Type’s conversation. The buzz of the mall was too overpowering however, and he soon gave up trying to listen and instead started organizing his apps better. 

“Hey Tharn,” Half of Tharn’s attention was pulled from his phone and he answered with a small hum to show he was listening. “My Dad wants to know when I’ll be-” Type’s words died in his throat. 

“Type?” Tharn wondered why he stopped speaking so suddenly. The small tug on the back of his shirt and the abrupt stop of his walking brought Tharn back to full reality as he looked up from his phone. A choked gasp and the quiet, wobbly calling of his name was all he needed to turn around in an instant. The sight he saw was something Tharn hopes he never has to witness again. Type, his baby, _his sunshine_ , had his eyes blown wide, shaking, staring straight ahead; his lips were quivering, and tears were threatening to fall down his face. 

o0O0o

Type had gotten off the phone with his dad and was telling Tharn about what they talked about when his eyes locked onto a figure in the distance. His blood ran cold. He felt the world sway under his feet and he gripped onto his boyfriend in an attempt to steady himself. 

Suddenly he was eleven again. In a dingy poorly lit room somewhere in Phuket. There were ropes tied around his hands and ankles. 

_Come on, be a good boy for me._

The smell of dust invaded his lungs and choked him until it was unbearable. 

_That's it, just like that._

A devilish smirk peered at him through the dust, something he’d never be able to remove form his head. Something that would haunt him even a decade later. 

“Ai’ Tharn.” He couldn’t breathe. It was a wonder how the words were able to escape his body and travel into the air. They were so light. Type didn’t expect his boyfriend to hear him at all. He wasn’t paying attention to his boyfriend anymore though. He was frozen in place, staring at a man in the distance making their way towards them. 

_You’ll be able to play soccer soon._

Burns on his ankles and wrists from extensive thrashing.

_Do this one thing for uncle, huh?_

Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders and Type realized where he was. His boyfriend’s scared face reflected back at him and he broke down. He didn’t even realize he was crying before he was pulled into his boyfriend’s strong arms. He felt safe there. 

“T-tharn.” He whimpered and clutched his boyfriend’s shirt so hard he might tear it if he were to move abruptly. 

“Shhh baby,” The man rubbed his back and kissed his hair. “You don't have to tell me anything, just breathe with me right now.” 

To say Tharn was scared would be an understatement. He was beyond scared, he was terrified for his boyfriend. Type had never reacted like this to something before. The emotions flashing across his boyfriend’s face ranged from anger, to fear, to sadness, to hurt, and about 4 other emotions he couldn’t decipher. But whatever had happened had shook his boyfriend to his core. 

“Tharn,” Type wailed quietly into his shoulder. He didn’t care who would see them or the stares they were receiving. “It’s him Tharn.” 

This alarmed him. Had someone hurt his Type at school? But if that was the case why was he reacting like this? He raised his head and turned frantically in the direction Type was looking before to search for someone. Was it the jackass that had been stalking Type at the bar a couple weeks ago? No, Type would have ignored him and steered them the other way if that was it. Maybe even punch the guy if he got too close.

Deep down inside Tharn knew who it was. But he didn’t want to acknowledge it. “Who? Who is it baby?” He lowered his head and tried making eye contact with Type. But Type was frantic, breathing heavily and eyes looking every which way. 

“Why is he in Bangkok? Tharn, why is he here?” Type was wild with fear, looking for a way out of the situation, any way to leave without the man seeing them. “How did he find me Tharn?” Type whimpered and shrunk into his shoulders even more.

Realization set in for Tharn and he started to shake slightly with anger. _This is not the time Tharn,_ he told himself. _You need to help Type first._ Tharn took a deep breath and disbursed his growing anger. “Do you really know it's him? I m-mean you could have the wrong person-”

“No Tharn,” Type sobbed and Tharn slowly set him on the ground, never once letting his grip waver. “It’s him... He hasn’t changed a bit, still a scrawny piece of shit and ratty face.” Type sniffed and whipped his nose on his sleeve. “Tharn that’s him.” At this point Type had calmed down some, but he was still crying heavily and taking short breaths. 

Tharn tried steadying himself and moved into a position where he could help Type stand without being overly touchy. He knew his boyfriend might fall back into his previous mindspace if that were to happen and that’s the last thing he wanted to happen. “Come on Type, get up, we need-”

“Did you say Type?” Type had never seen someone get up as fast as Tharn did in that moment. The man spun around and laid his eyes upon a skinny man in his late 30’s to 40’s wearing an old white t-shirt paired with a green flannel and khakis. Type whimpered and Tharn moved to stand protectively in front of him. “As in Type Thiwat?” The bastard asked trying to peer around Tharn, but he wouldn’t let him. They were around the same height, the man was slightly taller than Tharn and clearly still went to the gym but was nowhere near the same build as him. 

The man glared at Tharn before taking a step back and smirking. “Never thought I’d see the day where Thiwat handed himself over to a man. Aww look at him,” the man pouted and glanced at Type sitting on the ground trembling in fear. “Do you scare him too?” A creepy smile made its way onto the man’s face as he turned and looked at Tharn staring at him wide-eyed. “It’s fun right? Being in control,” The man tapped Tharn’s bicep and looked into his eyes. “Doing whatever you want.”

Charged with anger and disgust, Tharn shoved the man and growled. “Get away from me you psychopath! Don’t touch him!” He wasn’t a violent person by any means, but when someone he cared about was involved he changed. 

Due to Type’s previous panic attack and the outburst from Tharn a crowd was starting to form around the three. “Wow, look!” The man beamed and studied their surroundings. People were filming what was happening and whispering. Someone called for security. “A crowd is starting to form. See what you’ve done?” The man held his hands out gesturing to their surroundings. “They’re curious. What are you gonna tell them?”

“I didn’t do this you piece of shit.” Tharn snarled at the man. “You’re the one that approached us in the first place. Now get out of my face before I punch that smug look right off you.” The man just stared with a blank look and glanced back at Type who was hyperventilating on the ground. 

“I’m surprised he actually told you about me.” The man took a light step to his right. “After all, it happened a decade ago and shouldn’t concern him anymore.” 

“You son of a bitch! You take pride in what you did to him?” Tharn was starting to see red and getting angrier by the second. How sick do you have to be to do those things to an eleven year old child and enjoy them?

“Why not?” The man smiled and tilted his head looking at Type. “A man,” The stranger grabbed his arm in a flash and Type yelped. “Should be able to endure anything no matter the age.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I said don’t touch him!” Tharn grabbed the man by his flannel and threw him off his boyfriend onto the floor before leaning down and cradling Type in his arms as he cried. He pet his hair soothingly and spoke sweet nothings to him reassuring Type everything would be okay. 

Security soon broke through the crowd and the man was restrained. “You pieces of shit! Look what you’ve done!” The man screamed as he was dragged away towards the security office. Some of the crowd followed him and some stayed watching the couple with curiosity. 

Tharn’s eyes were watery and he was on the brink of breaking down himself. He could hear faint voices speaking and someone screaming, but otherwise he was focused on his boyfriend. Type was shaking and holding onto Tharn like he was his life line. 

Ohm soon broke through the crowd and gave Type his jacket to act as a security blanket. Tharn thanked him. “Tharn,” Ohm whispered to him and glanced at the people around them. “We need to get out of here, the crowd isn’t helping Type.” He nodded and turned back to Type. 

“Come on Type,” Tharn spoke to him and pet his head. “We need to get out of here. We’re going home, okay?” Type didn’t respond and instead rested his head on Tharn’s shoulder as they stood up. People followed them out of the mall and even all the way to their car, but Tharn could care less. He needed to get Type home. 

The next day Tharn would accompany Type to the police station and help him file a restraining order on the attacker. Hopefully he would stay away from them for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I've posted on AO3, is it okay? I haven't seen a fanfiction with this plot line before so I wanted to try it :D Please leave kudos or comments and tell me how I did, it would mean a lot. I've never actually been inside a boba shop, we just have a kiosk/cart at my mall. There was supposed to be an actual shop, but I didn't get to go before the virus hit so hopefully I captured the aura of one lol
> 
> And if you haven't tried Strawberry tea with mango boba pearls you're missing out


End file.
